Huerfano
by Zeydeis
Summary: ¿Que es la vida? Esa pregunta se la ha hecho mucha gente en algún momento, algunos dicen que es un sueño del cual luego nos despertaremos, otros que es un dibujo, algunos que es un privilegio, pero por mi parte... mejor os lo cuento. Aviso: Contiene YAOI y Lemon.
1. Prologo

_¿Que es la vida?_

_Esa pregunta se la ha hecho mucha gente en algún momento, algunos dicen que es un sueño del cual luego nos despertaremos, otros que es un dibujo, algunos que es un privilegio, pero por mi parte... mejor os lo cuento._

* * *

><p>Era de noche y se podía observar como caminaba tranquilamente un hombre, de estatura alta, de complexión delgada, y de cabellera negra. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros azul y gris con corbata, junto con unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta negra. Transportaba un maletín colgado de su hombro.<p>

Siguió andando hasta que llego a su casa y comenzó a remover por sus bolsillos y maletín en busca de las llaves para poder entrar a su casa y al fin descansar de aquel duro día de trabajo.

- Ya estoy en casa amor.

-Buenos noches, la cena estará casi lista - se le acercó una mujer de estatura media, de complexión delgada ojos verdes, pelo ondulado y con mechas californianas de color marrón por la parte de arriba y rojo por la de abajo. - Te duchas después de cenar.

-Vengo sudado, quiero ducharme.

-Bueeeno va pero rapidito que si no se te enfriara la cena.

Al cabo de unos minutos se pusieron a cenar y a ver la televisión, aunque no le hacían mucho caso ya que se comentaban entre ellos lo que habían echo en el trabajo durante el día. Él era un abogado, no muy reconocido pero solía ganar sus casos. Ella era dueña de una tienda de ropa especializada en mujeres.

Después de una buena cena, charla y criticas de lo que daban en la televisión se fueron a dormir para poder madrugar al día siguiente y seguir con la rutina de cada día.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les traigo el prólogo de otra historia que voy a hacer, sé que es DEMASIASO corto, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto y que los capítulos serán más largos (no mucho que no quiero destrozar mi celebro .)<p>

Así que espero sus comentarios, favs. follows y saber lo que os ha parecido esta introducción a la historia.


	2. 1- Modern Girl

**Capítulo 1.- Modern Girl.**

Era un sábado por la mañana y hacia un día esplendido para ir de compras, o eso es lo que pensaban varias personas ya que desde bien temprano las tiendas se llenaron como en los cines cuando va a empezar una película. Una de las tiendas llamada Modern Girl, estaba con bastante clientela, se podía observar como habían parejas que entraban solo a cotillear, otras que salían con dos o tres bolsas y como no podía faltar, el pobre hombre cargando una burrada de bolsas que no eran solo de esa tienda.

Dos de las mujeres que salían de aquella tienda, comentaban lo que se habían comprado y que era una de las tiendas preferidas para cualquier mujer ya que desde los productos de calidad y la buena atención que tenían los trabajadores, era un lujo. Todas esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de la jefa de aquella tienda que se dirigía hacia allí para proseguir con su trabajo, ya que aprovecho aquella mañana para echar un ojo a la competencia mientras sus adorados trabajadores le atendían la tienda. Cuando pudo entrar a la tienda se encontró que había más gente de lo habitual, supuso que acabarían de cobrar la paga doble y estarían mirando para hacer regalos de navidad a sus hijos, nietos o parejas. Se dirigió hacia la habitación del personal y se dispuso a hacer el papeleo que tenía que presentar de la empresa.

- Oh buenos días jefa - entro al cabo de un rato una chica de cabellos rubios, blanca de piel y con los ojos marrones. Llevaba el vestuario del trabajo que era una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco rojo y unos vaqueros negros.

- Buenos días Lucy, ¿ya es tu hora de descanso?

- Más bien mi hora del baño que no aguanto más - las dos mujeres se rieron ante aquel comentario y continuaron haciendo sus labores.

Cuando llego la hora de cerrar al mediodía para poder ir a comer, salió hacia afuera para ayudar a cerrar la tienda y se dirigió con sus empleadas a comer al bar que estaba en la esquina como solían hacer casi todos los sábados. Charlaron, comieron y la hora del almuerzo se les fue en un santiamén. Pagaron cada una su parte y volvieron al trabajo.

- Hola buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Hola, pues si veras, necesito varios conjuntos para mi hija y me han dicho que en esta tienda los hacéis divinos, así que espero que sea cierto, señorita... Yukino.

- Por supuesto, a ver ¿para qué ocasiones necesita?

- Para un bautizo, boda, dos cotidianos y uno para una fiesta de cumpleaños, y si son vestidos que sean largos, y si puede ser que lleven falda todos, ya que es una señorita.

- De acuerdo, pues empezaremos a buscar los del bautizo y boda - miró a la chiquilla que estaba agarrada de la mano de su madre, era rubia, de unos diez años de edad y con los ojos azules. Parecía una muñeca de lo linda que era.

La mujer comenzó a buscar vestidos por toda la tienda hasta que cogió unos cuantos y se llevó a aquella familia a los probadores, para que aquella muñequita se los probara y ellos mismos decidieran cual comprar.

- Jefa, lo siento pero necesito que venga un momento, será un minuto.

- Claro Misaki, si me disculpan un momento, no tardo mientras os decidís que conjunto os quedáis de fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Tranquila Yukino, nosotras te esperamos aquí. – La mujer y su hija se quedaron probándose los últimos conjuntos que les gustó para la fiesta que tenían cerca, mientras que Misaki y Yukino se fueron a la habitación del personal, para hablar.

- ¿Recuerda que me pidió que mirara bien a Sora, que veíamos que actuaba raro desde hace unas semanas?

- Sí. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora?

- Pues ha cogido 50 euros de la caja, y se ha ido con ese dinero, no se a donde ya que han aparecido unas clientas pidiéndome ayuda y no la he podido seguir, al cabo de un rato ha vuelto y ha seguido con el trabajo. – Yukino se quedó pensativa, ya que Sora nunca había actuado de aquella forma y era demasiado extraño que comenzara a robarle, ya que eran muy buenas amigas, y llevaba desde que abrió la tienda en el trabajo, hasta incluso le ayudo al principio con los fondos de la tienda. Pero era extraño que le robara prendas de ropa y ahora dinero, tenía que averiguar por qué lo hacía ya que no le comentaba nada del porque lo hacía. – Si me perdona jefa, pero yo también llevo bastante tiempo con ustedes, y la verdad es que me preocupa mucho la actitud de Sora, ¿Estas segura que no le pasa nada?

- La verdad, es que no sé qué decirte, ya que si coge algunas prendas de ropa, no le doy tanta importancia porque son prendas que acabamos tirando o retocándolas, porque ya se han pasado de moda, pero que coja dinero… eso ya sí que me preocupa, ya que ella no es así. Tranquila que luego hablo con ella, ahora volvamos al trabajo.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y todo el mundo comenzaba a buscar un lugar para cenar, comprar la cena para ese día o marcharse a casa a descansar de aquel día de compras, pero en la tienda de Modern Girl, aún se podía observar como habían unas cuantas mujeres comprando ropa, antes de que se hiciera la hora de cerrar. Cuando por fin se fueron aquellas mujeres, entrecerraron la tienda, para poder hacer los últimos retoques, como recoger la ropa que quedaba por el medio, hacer el recuento de caja y cambiarse de ropa.

- Sora, ¿podrías venir un momento?

- Claro, déjame que ponga estas prendas en su sitio y voy. – Se dirigieron a la habitación del personal, pero continuaron caminando hasta el despacho de la jefa, Sora sudo frio ya que normalmente hablaban en el despacho cuando era algo grave.

- Bueno siéntate, y dime… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¿Perdón? A mí no me pasa nada – comenzó a tartamudear, imaginándose a donde iría aquella conversación.

- Haber nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y no creas que soy idiota y que no veo lo que estás haciendo, así qu—

- Lo… lo…lo siento es que yo…

- Tranquila mujer, no me llores anda, que todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

- Es que yo… creo que… bueno…

- Relájate, ¿quieres tomarte una tila?

Sora asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó llorando en aquella silla mientras le preparaban la tila que tanto ansiaba para calmar aquellos nervios que llevaba encima.

- Toma, y ya deja de llorar que no te puedo ver así, con lo alegre que tú eres.

- Gracias, veras… - Sora se quedó mirando al vaso – ¿recuerdas a mi ex marido Fujô? Pues por lo visto se traía algo entre las manos… dios… no sé si hago bien en decírselo… le podría poner en peligro…- Yukino se quedó pasmada ante aquellas palabras, ¿ponerla a ella en peligro? ¿Qué es lo que había echo aquella mujer? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué es lo que le está haciendo su ex. ?.

- Sora, somos amigas, nadie nos escucha y siempre te he ayudado con todo lo que he podido, así que tranquila y dime que es lo que te pasa, o en que te puedo ayudar.

-Mi ex marido, por lo visto tenía relaciones con el bajo mundo… y ahora si no pago la deuda que el tiene… me quitaran a mi hijo. P.. por… por eso le he estado robando piezas de ropa y dinero, para poder pagar la deuda, ya que no veía ninguna otra forma de saldarla antes de tiempo… lo… lo siento.

- Tranquila, y no llores más, a ver… ¿De cuánto es la deuda?

- De unos 3.000.000 euros, ya llevo pagados con lo que te e cogido unos 1.000 euros… así que me faltan 2.998.000 euros…

- Pero… ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estaba metido ese hombre!?

-No chilles, que no quiero que nadie se entere…

- Perdóname… es que es una cantidad…

- Si realmente exagerada, pero al ser un órgano tan importante como es el corazón…

* * *

><p>Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer capítulo =D<p>

Espero que os guste el capítulo y me dejéis vuestras opiniones =3

Para la gente que este con ansias de que aparezca ya tanto Naruto como Sasuke, tranquilos que si no aparecen en el siguiente es en el otro, pero necesito hacer esta "introducción" para que podáis entender bien la historia ^^

Bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero subirlo pronto.


	3. 2- ¿Peleas callejeras? Eso no es

**Capitulo 2.- ¿Peleas callejeras? Eso no es nada en comparación.**

Una mañana esplendida, o al menos eso diría más de una persona, pero aquel maldito rayo de luz lo odiaba, cada día me jodía despertándome, me acurruque más en la cama pero era un desgraciado o me querían tanto, tanto que ya había llegado al punto del odio. Saque la mano de mis amadas sabanas y apague el despertador, me gire y me topé con lo más bello del mundo... cuando esta arreglada claro, porque dormida no es que gane mucho, aunque me he enamorado hasta de las babas que le caen cuando duermen, a veces creo que todo lo femenino que tiene lo gasta durante todo el día en la tienda. Le removí los cabellos mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente y me levante de mi amada cama. Abrí mi armario y cuando ya tenía todo el traje me lo puse dejando el pijama en su lugar. Baje y me prepare el ansiado desayuno ya que mis tripas querían digerir algo pero ya.

-Buenos días amor- por ahí venia la "femenina" de la casa.

-Buenos días mi reina, ¿ha dormido bien con mi camiseta de pijama?

-Es cómoda y calentita, además me viene como si fuera un vestido... así que no te quejes mi mastodonte.

- Vaya... luego cabréate si me pongo algo tuyo y pégame tortitas hasta que me lo quite.

-Hombre... no te quedan del todo mal mis faldas... - me abrazo por detrás y me dio un cálido beso - pero creo que no irías bien al trabajo, te meterían a ti en la cárcel y no al culpable.

-Yukino querida, aquí quien va a ir a la cárcel... - agache la mirada y me abalancé hacia ella atrapándola y dándole cálidos besos por todo el cuerpo.

-Mink para anda, que vas a llegar tarde y aun tienes que desayunar.

-Mmmm... ya estoy desayunando - le di un bocado en la mejilla y le mire como se echaba a carcajadas por lo que le acababa de decir, así que fue mi mejor oportunidad para hacerle sus odiosas cosquillas.

Al cabo de un rato de cosquillas y patadas de su parte, sonó la alarma del móvil avisándome que debía marcharme ya. Cogí mi termo y me vacié dentro todo el café de la cafetera.

-Oye Mink, ¿seguro que quieres ese termo?

-Si quiero ESTE- señale a mi termo azul - si crees que me voy a llevar al trabajo el de forma de oso vas muy mal.

- ¿Y porque no te lo vas a llevar? Ah claro... la novia del trabajo no puede verte con el termo que yo te he regalado...

- O cierto que la jueza me atrae tanto... con esas arrugas... dios mejor me voy que si no me pondré cachondo y no quiero que nos pille su marido - le sonreí pícaramente le plante un beso y me marche por la puerta hacia mi adorado trabajo, es cierto que nunca hago lo mismo, por así decirlo, ya que siempre hago casos con distintas personas. Y como no empezar mejor el día que con un divorcio, es de lo mejorcito sobre todo cuando ninguno de los dos se lleva bien, jaja ¿peleas callejeras? Eso no es nada en comparación.

Giro a la izquierda y ahí están, los juzgados de Konoha, son bastante grandes, las paredes de afuera en tonos marrones y dividido por bloques, saco de mi cartera la agenda y veo que me toca en el bloque 2, cuando llego al fin me topo en el guarda, le enseño mi carnet de abogado y me deja pasar, este edificio era todo de madera oscura para las paredes y otra más clara para el suelo, subo unos escalones y voy hacia la puerta 238 y me encuentro con mi cliente, se llama Yuko y el pobre está más desesperado que yo cuando voy al lavabo y no hay papel, ¿Su caso? Muy sencillo, un divorcio pero con 2 hijos menores de por medio, vamos que lo tengo difícil para que él se quede con la custodia de sus hijos, pero hare lo que pueda no solo por él, sino por los pobres hijos, ya que por lo visto la madre es alcohólica y cuando bebe se pone furiosa y por lo visto pegaba a los niños cuando Yuko trabajaba.

-Hola Mink, ¿cómo estás? - era moreno de piel, pelo negro y mechas rubias, llevaba una camisa a cuadros junto con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans azules.

-Hola Yuko, pues muy bien, y me imagino que tu estas nervioso, ¿cierto?

- Como siempre, aciertas.

- Bueno, voy a ver si esto empieza ya, que una cosa es que empiezan un cuarto de hora más tarde y otra cosa es que empiezan media hora después.- los dos nos reímos y me dirigí hacia la puerta y como no, llego la madre con los dos hijos, pique a la puerta y dije que ya habíamos llegado todos, que comenzara cuando quisiera. Voltee para ver a mi cliente y justo cuando me acerco a él...

-¡Maldito desgraciado, primero me pones los cuernos, y ahora pretendes quitarme a mis queridos hijos!

- Tranquilo Yuko, no le sigas el juego, lo único que quiere es montar escandalo delante de tus hijos para que piensen que eres el malo.

Yuko agacho la cabeza y miro apenado hacia otro lado, mientras que la madre decía barbaridades a un volumen insoportable, y como siempre su abogado intentando calmarla. Dios, ¿cuándo pretendía el juez empezar? Cinco minutos... y aun seguía así, los hijos se habían sentado en un banco lejos tanto de la madre como del padre y no dejaban de mirar al suelo, Yuko miraba el móvil intentándose de calmar... dios no podía aguantar aquella situación, como no digan ya que podemos entrar le callo la boca a esa maldita mujer, seguro que ha bebido antes de venir... no aguanto más...

- Por favor pasen dentro de la sala, los dos hijos acompáñeme.

Salvada por la campana, suspire por décima cuarta vez, para poder entrar calmado y hacer mi trabajo. Al cabo de tres horas con un descanso de 5 minutos, se acabó al fin, me tendré que tomar una pastilla para la cabeza.

- Mink, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

- La verdad es que no, ¿pasa algo?

- Bueno, me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo como agradecimiento por haber ganado el caso y que pueda ahora mismo volver a casa con mis dos hijos.

- Me vas a hacer sonrojar, bueno no me hará mal un café.

Después de un buen café, me dirigí hacia mis próximos trabajos. Al cabo de bastante rato acabé todos los que tenía, y pude irme a mi casa, una buena ducha no me iría nada mal, la verdad.

-Hola amor ya estoy en casa… ¿Hola?... – caminé hasta el comedor y vi que no había nadie, mire en la habitación y tampoco estaba, era raro que llegase yo antes a casa que ella, normalmente ella cierra a las ocho de la noche, y ya son las diez. Busqué mi teléfono y marque su número… un pitido, dos, tres…

- Si Yukino al habla.

- Cariño soy yo, ¿qué pasa algo?

- Ah hola amor, no no pasa nada, solo que me quede en la tienda arreglando unos papeles.

- Vale, bueno voy preparando la cena, no te tardes anda… que si no me pondré tus faldas.

- Uiuiui, estoy allí en cinco minutos… o menos.

Se escuchó como colgaron desde el otro lado de la línea, sonreí y me fui a duchar y preparar algo para cenar. Cuando recogí todo lo que hice al hacer la cena, me dirigí a poner la mesa.

-Hola amor ya he llegado.

-Justo a tiempo para cenar.

-Mmmm, que rico huele, ¿sopa con queso?

-Tu preferida. – Entre rápido en la cocina, para que no me viera mientras ella se sentaba para poder cenar, agarre los platos me ate bien el delantal, y salí para el comedor.

-Aquí tiene señorita su cena.

-Oh, que amable es, me podría traer el vino tinto de la nevera, ¿por favor?

-Claro, lo que usted mande. – Gire sobre mis pies y me prepare para recibir aquellas palabras que estaban deseando salir por aquellos tiernos labios.

-Bonito culo, que no me entere yo que pasa hambre.

-Pues señorita, tiene que saber que si la pasa… ya que su dueña no lo quiere. – comentaba mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina para coger aquel vino.

Yukino se abalanzó hacia mí y me tiró al suelo, mientras me comenzaba a dar cálidos besos, sonreí y le comencé a morder por todo el cuello y a dar lametones del cuello hacia la oreja, le quite la camisa que llevaba puesta y le puse debajo de mí, mientras le repartía besos por todo el cuerpo.

-Oye Mink…

-Mm… dime…

-Nada déjalo… - me aparte y le mire a los ojos, de ellos resbalaban lágrimas y las comencé a lamer.

-Amor, tranquila no llores…

-Pero es que… veo a tantos que tienen… que me dan envidia… y yo no puedo… lo-lo siento…

Odio, odio que se ponga de esta manera… no quería verla llorar, quería hacerla feliz… porque, porque le tenía que pasar esto a ella…

-Mi-mi…mink… lo siento… soy una desgracia de mujer…

-Oye, oye, ¡no digas bobadas! Eres la mejor mujer del mundo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera puedo tener un bebé! ¡¿Es que no te gustaría tener uno?!

-Amor… claro que me gustaría formar una familia contigo, pero no se puede… anda va deja de llorar…

-Es que… yo… veo tantas familias felices… que…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro médico para que te miren bien?

-Para que… me dirá lo mismo que el otro… que soy estéril…

-A lo mejor no, y fue un fallo, tampoco se le veía un buen médico a aquel hombre.

-Mañana trabajas…

- Puedo aplazarlo. – le di un tierno beso en el rabillo del ojo y la senté encima mío, mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa para animarla.

La alcé en mis brazos y me fui directo al baño, una ducha seguro que le ayuda. Le senté en la cama, mientras ponía en marcha la bañera, fui hasta ella y le quite lo que le quedaba de ropa, la alcé en brazos de nuevo y la puse dentro.

-Quédate… no te vayas…

-Vale, hazme un hueco entonces.

Entre dentro y le abrace por la espalda mientras se apoyaba en mí y se relajaba.

-Amor, ¿Quieres tener una familia con migo?

- Pues claro pero…

- Pero que… ¿Qué no puedes? – Me miró con cara de incrédula – a ver… ¿quién dice que no puedes?

- Pues… ¿el médico?

- Pues tendré que matarlo… ya que sí que puedes, y no será tan doloroso como para otras.

-Mink, en serio… no sé cómo es que eres abogado… te explicas como un libro cerrado. – Me reí por aquellos pucheros que ponía, me encantaban, solo podía reírme y darle besos. – Va ahora enserio… explícate mejor.

- Adoptemos.

-¿Perdón?

- Que A-d-o-p-t-e-m-o-s.

-Pero… no sería…

- Calla, recuerda… mis padres me adoptaron cuando era pequeño, la verdad que no se si por el mismo problema… pero bueno eso da igual ahora, yo los he querido como si fueran mis verdaderos padres, y ellos como si fuera su verdadero hijo, no hace falta que haya sangre de por medio. A veces…

- Las mejores familias no son de sangre…

Se volteó y me sonrió, le abracé con fuerzas y nos dispusimos a salir de la ducha. Fuimos a cenar pero claro, antes tuvimos que recalentar aquella sopa, que parecía más bien helado de sopa, que un caldo.

-Cariño… tengo que hablar contigo.

- Que es lo que… ¡dios quema! Creo que calenté demasiado la sopa...

-Mink… es serio…

-Dime, dime.

-¿Recuerdas a Sora?

-Si claro, como no, ¿le ha pasado algo?

- Bueno pues… me robaba stock, sin importancia, pero hoy me ha robado dinero. – Estaba sorprendido por aquello que me comentaba, no me lo podía creer. – El caso es que he hablado con ella, por eso he llegado tan tarde a casa.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Pues… su ex marido Lorren, está metido en el bajo mundo… y por lo visto ha comprado algo sin el dinero que le pedían, y ahora…

-Espera un momento. Sora, ¿le quiere ayudar? Dios que no lo haga, una vez entras no puedes salir de ahí, y si se sale es muerto. Que no haga nada.

- El problema es que le han raptado a su hijo, y tiene que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero, para que le devuelvan a su hijo.

Me quedé de piedra, no me podía creer aquello que me estaba comentando, bueno si no es una gran cantidad…

-Y… ¿qué cantidad es?

-Pues… unos 2.998.000 euros

Tire toda la sopa que tenía dentro de la boca, me quede mirando a mi mujer aun sin comprender aquella cantidad, y tartamudeando, le pregunte qué era lo que había comprado aquel loco.

-Pues… recuerdas que el hermano de Lorren, necesitaba un… ¿corazón?

-Es… espera… ¿¡ES QUE SE LOS COMPRO A AKATSUKI!?

- ¿Los conoces?

- Dios… soy abogado, claro que los conozco. Son los jefes del bajo mundo por así decirlo… cuando nos enteramos que eras estéril… me plantee en ir para ver si había alguna cura que ellos tuvieran… pero… dios… como bien he dicho antes… rara vez se sale del bajo mundo, y ellos son la excepción, dejan salir a todos, pero con un precio… la muerte. – La mire a los ojos y estaba sorprendida, suspire y continúe –La gente que dejan que salgan, por así llamarlos o decirlo, salen sin ningún órgano, ya que se los quitan para así poderlos vender…

-Entonces… ¿para que los venden, si luego los matan?

-Matan tan solo, a aquellos que no pagan la mercancía que compraron. Pero rara persona puede pagar las cantidades. Normalmente dan un día de entrega, sabes cuál le han…

- Espera, ¿Qué pasa si no hay día de entrega?

- Pues que ya se han cobrado el deu… da... – agache la mirada y noté como le salían las lágrimas, ya que al parecer, Sora no tenía día de entrega y su hijo ya no vera nunca más la luz del día.

- Y… la policía, ¿no hace nada?

-Cariño, lo más seguro que personas de Akatsuki estén infiltrados en la policía y borren todo registro. Desgraciadamente no se puede hacer nada… y Sora… tendremos que ayudarla si no queremos que aparezca junto a su hijo en los periódicos.

-Dios… no me lo puedo creer y… ¿de dónde sacaremos tanto dinero?

- Tengo una hucha, con 4.000 euros… quería darte una sorpresa y comprar aquella casa que vimos hace tiempo que te gusto tanto… pero creo que puede esperar.

-Oh dios… - Se levantó de la mesa y me abrazó con las lágrimas en los ojos – te chillaría y te pegaría por haberme ocultado tal cantidad de dinero, pero… gracias por hacerlo…

- De nada, pero… pongo una condición. – Se separó de golpe, se secó las lágrimas y me miro sorprendida y haciéndome gestos para que continuara hablando.

- Que mañana después de darle ese dinero… que no diga nada de que le hemos ayudado y que nos vayamos a por nuestro hijo… o hija, como quieras. Aunque prefiero niño, ya que las niñas se hacen mayores… y se casan…

-Idiota… cállate que aun ni hemos ido

Voltee a verla y vi aquella sonrisa que me volvía loco, la bese en los labios, y fuimos a probar a ver si el médico tenía razón en que era estéril o no.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí traigo el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, me dejen sus opiniones, criticas o lo que os plazca, todas con bienvenidas =D<p>

Gracias por el Fav y follow Haruka Yagami. =D

Como sé que estáis ansiando que aparezcan ya la pareja protagonista, me he quedado sin dinero para poderme pagar a la maldita inspiración, la muy cerda es demasiado cara… .

Lo siento mucho pero los próximos capítulos no sé cuándo los podre subir, me encantaría poner un día de subida de capítulos, pero no va a poder ser así ya que como bien he dicho, la Inspiración es demasiado cara, y mi tiempo está muy ocupado por estudios y trabajo.

Bueno que me enrollo y a vosotros no os interesa mi vida xD

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER! =D


	4. 3- Corre y no pares

**3. - Corre y no pares.**

Viernes por la tarde, todos los alumnos del colegio salían para dirigirse hacia su casa, para pasar la tarde con sus amigos, pero en el callejón de al lado esperaba impaciente un hombre trajeado apoyado en un coche negro. Contemplaba el reloj casi cada segundo. A lo lejos se podía observar como una mujer se acercaba hacia aquel callejón con un maletín.

-Hola, bueno... he podido reunir el dinero... ahora... quiero que cumplan su parte.

-Oh claro... nuestra parte...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Una mujer no dejaba de dar vueltas en el comedor de su casa, sonó el teléfono y fue corriendo para cogerlo._

_-Hola, ¿Sora?_

_- Si soy yo, Yukino_

_- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre el trabajo... no quiero que ninguna de las empleadas se enteren así que por favor ven a la tienda media hora antes._

_-De acuerdo... jefa..._

_La línea se cortó y Sora colgó el teléfono, pensaba que le llamaba por lo del dinero... pero por el tono de voz que puso, lo más seguro que pasaría de ayudarla y la echaría, una carga menos._

_Al cabo de media hora las dos mujeres se encontraron delante de la tienda, Yukino seria y Sora triste, entraron dentro y volvieron a cerrar la verja para que ninguna clienta les molestara._

_-Al fin, Sora... tengo algo que decirte..._

_- No puedes... ayudarme... tranquila lo entiendo... nadie querría..._

_- Tonta, no digas bobadas, no es eso lo que quiero decirte... es... - Sora miraba a Yukino sorprendida y preocupada ya que no parecía nada bueno. - Veras... mi marido... conoce a la organización que rapto a tu hijo... y... no creemos que..._

_- ¡Calla! No pienses eso, oh dios... él está bien... - Sora comenzó a llorar por aquello que le decía su amiga_

_- Toma aquí tienes, el dinero que te falta. Escúchame bien, no nos puedes involucrar en esto, lo siento mucho pero... no quiero estar en algo así... ahora vendrán el resto de empleadas, abriremos la tienda y cuando llegue la hora de la entrega vas y se lo das._

_- Dios muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagaros esto... siempre me habéis ayudado... en mi divorcio y ahora con esto... muchas gracias._

_- De nada, y ahora a trabajar, que esta tarde me marcho._

_- Vaya... a donde sí se puede saber._

_- Bueno pues... vamos a formar una familia..._

_- No me digas que se equivocó el médico?_

_-No, no se equivocó... pero vamos a adoptar._

_-Dios, muchas felicidades, ojala y os vaya bien._

_Las dos mujeres sonrieron y se abrazaron, guardaron el dinero del maletín y abrieron la tienda. Pasaron las horas y cada mujer se fue para su cita._

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

- Bueno... primero lo primero... el dinero.

- Oh claro pero no lo obtendrás si no está mi hijo.

- Tranquila mujer, que tú y tu hijo volveréis a estar juntos- el hombre que estaba apoyado en el coche sonrió sádicamente mientras se sacaba las gafas que llevaba, se acercó a la mujer y le hizo el gesto para poder comprobar que llevaba el dinero. - bien hecho. Ahora... tu hijo...

Volteo hacia el coche y abrió la puerta del maletero, sacó un saco y lo tiro al suelo.

- Hay tienes a tu hijo, ah sí... tengo un mensaje de parte de tu marido Lorren... - la mujer estaba llorando al lado de la bolsa del cadáver de su hijo - Querida Sora, gracias por pagarme la deuda, pero como puedes entender, no puedo dejaros con vida, ya que si no... Estaría en graves problemas, ah y dile a tu amiguita del alma que gracias por prestarte el dinero, y que espero que haya buscado a alguien para dejarle la tienda.

El hombre trajeado carraspeo para llamar aún más la atención de la mujer, entre abrió la chaqueta y saco una pistola con silenciador.

- Lo prometido es deuda, vaya con su hijo que le espera.

En otro lado de la ciudad una pareja llegaban a un orfanato para así poder recoger al próximo miembro de la familia, cuando llegaron a la puerta un hombre, los paro y les dio una carta.

_**Señor y señora,**_

_**Gracias por ayudar a su amiga Sora con la deuda que tenía.**_

_**Pero nuestro cliente nos prometió dos cuerpos y algo de dinero, que cubriría los gastos que nos hizo. No ha sido mucha la cantidad que nos habéis aportado, pero algo es algo. Muchas gracias y como ya sabéis... no podemos dejar cabos sueltos, pero me habéis caído bien, o mejor dicho... tengo el día bueno, así que tenéis hasta las ocho de la noche para desaparecer de esta ciudad durante unos cuantos años.**_

_**Adiós y suerte en vuestro viaje de ida.**_

La pareja se miró asustada, contemplaron a su alrededor y se fueron hacia su casa lo más rápido posible, no podían creer aquello. Cuando llegaron comenzaron a hacerse las maletas, cogieron todo lo que necesitaban para pasar desapercibidos y poder huir de aquella ciudad, encendieron la tele y vieron las noticias, eran sobre un asesinato en un callejón, solo quedaban dos cuerpos sin ningún órgano y tapados con bolsas, la mujer se echó a llorar, pero no tenían tiempo para aquello si no querían estar en la misma situación que ella. El marido llamo a su trabajo diciendo que tenía que dejar el trabajo por temas personales y la mujer llamo a su amiga Lucy, para dejarle a cargo la tienda, ya que ella se tenía que ir durante un tiempo indefinido. Salieron de casa, cogieron el coche y pusieron rumbo a alguna ciudad lejana, donde ni ellos mismos se pudieran encontrar.

* * *

><p>Las ocho de la noche, la gente salía del trabajo para ir hacia sus casas, hacia algún bar o restaurante para cenar o se van de fiesta ya que para la juventud lo mejor para hacer un viernes noche es ir a la discoteca. Pero cierta familia estaba esperando en la parada de autobús, con las bolsas donde se podía leer Modern Girl.<p>

Achís - la niña de unos diez años de edad tiritaba del frio del invierno.

Anda toma cielo, suénate - la mujer le extendió un clínex para que la niña se pudiera quitar la mucosidad que tenía. - Mira Sophie es una buena oportunidad para que te pruebes la chaqueta que hemos comprado.

C-claro mama... - la niña vio cómo su madre rebuscaba entre las bolsas y saco la chaqueta nueva, era naranja calabaza estilo plumón, perfecta para abrigarse bien del invierno. Cuando Sophie se puso la chaqueta el autobús dio señales de vida y se dirigieron a subirse.

La niña rubilla se pasó todo el autobús mirando por la ventana y es que no hay mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que mirar el espléndido paisaje que se va recorriendo, la madre en cambio se la paso cotilleando con una vecina que se toparon, que para la opinión de la chiquilla eran insoportable, sobre todo cuando le usaba como una muñeca a la cual puede maquillar, peinar, vestir y manejar a su antojo.

-Sophie cielo, dale a botón que a la siguiente nos bajamos - la niña de un bote salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó para ir a darle al botón y pedir parada.

-Fufufu pero que nena más bien educada, ojala los míos me hicieran tanto caso cuando eran pequeños.

- Eso es porque los mimaste demasiado.

- Pero que chistosa eres Meiko, yo al menos no le compro ropa cada dos semanas.

- Es que mi niña tiene que ir bellísima. Se tendrá que parecer a su madre en algo ¿no?

- Pero si es adoptada, no se va a parecer a ti... - la mujer sonreía mientras decía aquello mientras miraba a la pobre chiquilla que contemplaba el suelo como si nunca hubiera visto uno, pero fue mirar a Meiko y se calló de golpe, desprendía un aura en la que podría matar toda esencia de vida de su alrededor. El autobús paro y abrió las puertas dando al fin con la parada donde se tenían que bajar.

- Cielo vamos, que tenemos que preparar la cena.

- Si mama...- Sophie cogió la mano de su madre y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. Ella mirando el suelo y la madre hacia delante.

Cuando al fin llegaron, colgaron las chaquetas en su lugar y se dirigieron a hacer la cena. Sophie como siempre se encargaba de hacer la ensalada, mientras Meiko preparaba unas verduras al vapor.

- Oye ma... es igual déjalo...

- Dime cielo, sabes de sobras que en casa puedes hablar.

- Bueno es que... yo... podría...

- ¿Darte un baño? Claro pero recuerda que dentro de nada llega tu padre.

- Gracias...- Sophie salió de la cocina con la mirada baja y se dirigió hacia el baño.

- Ains... pero que tímida es... en fin...

_**Narra Sophie**_

Me dirijo al baño, la verdad es que no me sentaría mal una ducha... pero no era lo que quería pedir... quería decirle que si podría comer hoy algo de carne ya que hace días que ni siquiera la veo... ya que como verdura y más verdura... la odio no la quiero más, quiero comer carne o fideos... me he metido en el baño mientras pensaba eso me miro al espejo y contemplo mi rostro. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel tostada y de constitución delgada. Suspiro y abro el grifo de la ducha para que comience a salir agua caliente mientras me voy desvistiendo, entro dentro y me quedo un buen rato.

Escucho el timbre, seguro y es mi padre, de vería salir corriendo a recibirle como siempre pero no tengo ganas... no quiero, no quiero verle, quiero quedarme aquí... meto la cabeza bajo el agua y mantengo la respiración y entonces...

- Hola cielo, ¿hoy no me vienes a recibir? - mantengo mi cabeza bajo el agua y comienzan a salir lágrimas de mis ojos... - sabes hace tiempo que no nos bañamos juntos... creo que ya va siendo hora - no por favor hoy no... Por qué... me está comenzando a faltar el aire... de vería sacar la cabeza para respirar... pero no quiero... más bien... no puedo... si saco la cabeza... me vera... y entonces... - ¿¡pero quieres sacar la cabeza ya!? - me cogió de los pelos y me saco de la ducha, abrí la boca con intenciones de gritar pero no quería darle ese gusto...

_**NARRADOR **_

Aquel hombre cogió y estampo a la niña contra la pared del baño y ella solo intentaba ahogar sus gritos.

- ¿Es que quieres morirte? ¿No te das cuenta que no puedes? ¿¡Nosotros te salvamos, nosotros te hemos dado una vida, y así es como nos las quieres pagar?! - aquel hombre la lanzo hacia la pared del otro lado provocando que soltara al fin un gemido de dolor y callera al suelo llorando y con sangre en la boca por la caída. Su padre se le acercó y le levanto la cabeza - mira como estas... y todo es por tu culpa, no la mía - comenzó a darle besos y lamerle la sangre que tenía en la cara, ella solo sabía llorar y mantener los ojos cerrados. Cuando el hombre llego a sus labios la comenzó a besar y a profundizar el beso con la lengua mientras se lo ponía encima de él.

- Niño, no sé cómo lo haces pero me has enamorado.

* * *

><p>Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 OwO, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestros comentarios, favs y de más.<p>

Tengo que admitir que no creía poder tener el capítulo tan pronto, pero la suerte o más bien la potra, ha hecho que la inspiración me hiciera rebajas xD

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. (Espero que sigan las rebajas OwO)


	5. 4-Último día de clases, o de libertad

**Capítulo 4.- Último día de clases, o de libertad.**

Día 22 de diciembre, hoy es el último día de clases para todos aquellos alumnos que estudian, tanto una carrera, una formación, o los estudios básicos. Para mí... era mi último día de "libertad" si así se le podía llamar... me dirijo hacia el autobús escolar cuando abren la puerta, todos los alumnos empiezan a empujarse entre sí para poder subir y pillar el asiento mas cómodo, o tan solo empujan por diversión. La verdad es que no los entiendo pero como cada día, me quedo apoyado en la pared y los contemplo hasta que suben todos. Entro dentro de aquel autobús y con mis ojos comienzo a buscar algún asiento libre, pero parece que nadie quiere dejarme sentar, claro cómo no... Soy la "rara" de la clase... me paso todas las horas callada, cuando hablo es porque los profesores me obligan... ¿gimnasia? Jajaja ni muerto lo hago... se me borraría todo el maquillaje que llevo y encima después tendría que ducharme... claro... en teoría soy Sophie... me tendría que duchar con las mujeres... no es que me de vergüenza, la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a ducharme con mi madre... y todas tienen lo mismo... ¿no? Pero no creo que a ellas ni a nadie les gustaría saber que en realidad no soy la Sophie que todos conocen...

Al final del todo encuentro un asiento... y para mi desgracia es al lado del chulito de clase... creo que cuando llegue me tendré que tomar una pastilla...

Al fin llegamos a la parada donde me tengo que bajar, y no sé si para mi desgracia o mi suerte pero el estúpido también se baja en la misma parada... le deje pasar ya que si no me empujaría por las escaleras, y no tengo ganas de ver a mi amado suelo, ya lo veré en casa. Baje y camine un par de calles con la música puesta y allí estaba mi bloque de pisos, cuando estuve al lado de la puerta el portero me abrió como siempre me hacía, y yo tan solo le sonreía amablemente y me dirigía escaleras arriba para llegar a casa de mis actuales padres.

-Ya estoy en casa mama

- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo fue hoy la escuela?

-Como siempre, bien... - me dirigí hacia mi habitación y deje la maleta encima de mi cama, y fui hacia la cocina para encontrarme con mi madre. Era de piel tostada, pelo negro y liso. No era muy alta pero tampoco tan pequeña, yo tenía 10 años y le llegaba a la altura de sus caderas, contando que yo no soy un gigante como mi actual padre. Él era bastante alto y robusto, piel blanca y el pelo rojo como el fuego. Los dos tenían los ojos marrones, y tenían cada uno alrededor de unos 30 - 35 años.

- Toma, unas galletas y un vaso de zumo. - me senté en la mesa que teníamos en la cocina y comencé a comerme lo que me puso en ella, la verdad es que me moría de hambre, ya que hoy me tocaba almorzar un bocadillo vegetal, y como ella no estaba lo tiraba a la basura. - bueno... ¿y no tienes nada que contarme?

- Ah si - tenía que buscar una buena excusa para no tenerle que mostrar mis notas... - nuestra tutora nos ha dicho que el 24 harán una fiesta de navidad en la escuela, que po...

- Cielo... sabes que a mama no le gusta que le mientan...

Comencé a sudar frio, no quería enseñarle las notas... agache la mirada y note como se levantaba resignada y se marchaba hacia mi habitación. Al cabo de un rato volvió con un sobre y se sentó en la silla.

_Notas de avaluación del primer trimestre de sexto de primaria._

_Japonés 8_

_Educación física 1_

_Sociales 8_

_Biología 8_

_Física y química 7_

_Español 7_

_Matemáticas 8_

_Tecnología 6_

_Notas del tutor:_

_Su hija debería de hacer educación física, por favor hablen con ella y si es por algún problema de minusvalía, mándenos los papeles e infórmenos del problema. _

_Por el resto de clases va muy bien aunque debería de cooperar más en clases._

- Vaya... cuatro ochos, dos sietes, un seis... y... una suspendida... a ver... te libras porque es la de educación física y te la tengo prohibida que la hagas... pero a cambio... quiero que me traigas, SOBRESALIENTES NO ESTA BASURA DE NOTAS!

Comencé a temblar, había sacado mala nota... y ahora...

_**NARRADOR**_

Meiko se levantó enfurecida del asiento y se dirigió hacia el pobre niño que temblaba a mas no poder con los ojos cerrados, lo agarró del cuello levantándolo en el aire y lo tiro al suelo, haciendo que el pobre niño se diera con la esquina del mármol en la cabeza y le comenzara a sangrar, la mujer se acercó a uno de los cajones y saco un cuchillo de el haciéndole unos leves cortes en los brazos, mientras el intentaba de ahogar los chillidos y aguantar las lágrimas.

- Vamos no pongas esa cara, ha sido tu culpa el traerme estas notas, así que no llores... sonríe, que es lo menos que puedes darme.

El pobre chiquillo no dejaba de gritar de dolor, pero lo que el no esperaba es que ella hiciera aquello.

- Yunk amor, baja un momento. Necesito que me ayudes.

- Un momento amor que acabo de hacer una cosa y voy.

_**NARRA SOPHIE**_

No me podría creer aquello, no quería, no quería que el también viniera, ¿es que tan mal lo he hecho como para que el también venga? ¿Es que no es suficiente con ella? Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin mi permiso y ella me comenzó a sacar la camiseta mientras me repetía una y otra vez que le dedicara mi sonrisa y que no era culpa de ellos lo que me hacían, sino mía...

Llego él y al ver aquella situación, estampo a la mujer hacia atrás y me cogió en brazos, era extraño ya que normalmente me violaba en el acto como hacia siempre.

- Meiko, sabes que no me gusta que le hagas marcas con los cuchillos, así que si quieres hacerle algo pégale con una cadena o con lo que quieras, pero los cortes no me ponen para nada.

- Lo siento amor, olvide ese pequeño detalle.

Ante aquellas palabras me di cuenta de lo que es la vida en realidad. Es un juego donde todo el mundo hace y deshace contigo, un mundo en el cual no se puede decidir nada, un mundo en el que la libertad es una jaula de pájaros donde el amo le da de comer, lo limpia y el tan solo puede cantarle y agradecerle por mantenerlo con vida.

Note como me movía y me ponía cara a cara, apreté los dientes y le pase los pies por su cintura, mientras el me cargaba hacia alguna habitación.

Cuando entramos cerró la puerta y me estiro encima de una cama, por el tamaño supuse que la mía. Comenzó a chupar la sangre que me habían provocado las heridas y a darme besos por todo el cuerpo, yo tan solo apretaba los ojos y miraba hacia otro lado sin ponerle resistencia.

- Dios niño, me pones demasiado, no sé porque tu madre te quiere vestir como niña, si estas demasiado bello siendo tu Naruto.

Comenzó a besarme y a subir hasta que llego a mi boca e introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a juguetear con la mía. Cuando le comenzó a faltar el aire se separó y aprovecho para quitarme los pantalones y comenzar a besar y mordisquear mis pezones. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por los lametones que me daba y porque no quería aquella situación. Se separó y me miro con una sonrisa torcida mientras se sacaba la camiseta y la lanzaba a algún lado del cuarto y me volvió a alzar en brazos mientras me plantaba otro beso feroz. Me tumbó en la cama y comenzó a masajearme mi entrepierna y mis gemidos no tardaron en salir, le agarre del cuello para que profundizara aquel beso, ya que... tenía que soportar aquello... o las consecuencias serían peores.

Se separó de mí y se bajó los pantalones y me introdujo el trozo de carne en mi boca, y comencé a lamerla como si fuera una piruleta, mientras le bajaba sus pantalones.

-Oh dios Na...Naruto... - note como aumentaba el ritmo y me comenzaba a ahogar - me... me voy a correr... aahhh - instantes después pude comenzar a saborear aquel líquido que vaciaba en mi boca. - Mmmg... dios pero que... guapo estas así... me pones hasta cachondo de nuevo... - volvió a besarme y lamerme los labios y empezó a masturbarme y mis gemidos volvieron a salir.

Ya no aguantaba más, me iba a correr también cuando me apretó y paro de mover la mano. Miró sonriente hacia su miembro y me alzo en brazos para ponerme encima de él y al fin poder introducir su miembro dentro de mí y comenzar de nuevo él va i ben de caderas. Paso un rato y llego al clímax como yo.

-Enserio eres mejor que tu madre... - comentaba mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

- Oye... padre... podrías incorporarte y... - lo mire sonrojado por todo aquel ajetreo y por la vergüenza que tenía ya que... era mi supuesto padre y no mi pareja. - po... ¿podrías salir de mi?...

- Pero que mono te ves... claro.

Y así pasaron los días de vacaciones de navidad, con torturas por parte de mi madre y violaciones, a las cuales acababa accediendo a ellas, ya que si no mi padre acababa torturándome también... y prefiero ser violado que torturado. Luego volví al colegio y a la normalidad del día a día, y así pasaron los siguientes 5 casi 6 años .

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el capítulo 4.<p>

Espero que os guste y que el lemon también . ya que es mi primera vez que lo hago y como habréis notado, no tengo ni idea de hacerlo xD

Bueno debo disculparme ya que este capítulo lo tenía echo desde hace DÍAS pero no tenía tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador y colgarlo.

Lo mas seguro que el próximo no me demore mucho en subirlo ya que lo tengo casi completo en el mobil y cuando pueda me pondré a pasarlo al ordenador para poderlo subir :P

Espero sus reviws coments y favs como siempre =P


	6. 5- Nunca digas Nunca

**Capitulo 5.- Nunca digas Nunca.**

Día 22 de diciembre, hoy todo el mundo está acabando las clases para comenzar con las Vacaciones de navidad. Ya han pasado 6 años desde que mi madre comenzó a incorporar en sus castigos las violaciones de mi padre. Ahora mismo estoy acabando los estudios obligatorios, tengo 16 años y si, sigo siendo Sophie para todo el mundo exterior. Toca el timbre y comienzo a recoger los libros de esta última clase de la tarde y dirigirme hacia mi casa para poder descansar del último día del primer trimestre. Me dirijo hacia la salida y ahí estaba el autobús esperando a que todos los alumnos subieran para poderlos llevar a sus casas. Me subo y como siempre me siento en el primer sitio libre y con mis cascos para no tener que tomarme ninguna pastilla, la verdad es que agradezco ir como Sophie ya que con la excusa de la falda puedo sentarme más despacio y no morirme de dolor que tengo por culpa de mi padre.

Al fin en mi parada me bajo junto con el chulito de clase, pero cuando me paro para dejarlo pasar me sonríe y me hace un gesto con la mano para que yo pasara primero, no es que me fiara mucho pero no quería comenzar una discusión de a ver quién baja antes, así que me dispongo a bajar e irme hacia mi casa.

- Oye - noto que me tocan el hombro y me volteo para toparme con el chulito - ¿Sophie cierto?

- Si... ¿Pasa algo?

- Bueno veras... vamos a la misma clase desde los 10 años y... nos bajamos en la misma parada... y la verdad es que... siento curiosidad por ti... - miró hacia abajo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras yo me quedaba pensativo por aquello que me acababa de decir.

- B...bueno es que yo... llego tarde a casa - estaba hablando demasiado, y no podía, más bien no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de mi situación, así que salí corriendo dirección a mi casa dejándolo ahí plantado. Abrí la puerta de casa y me adentre hacia mi habitación con un leve Hola hacia mi madre que se encontraría haciendo la comida, ya que rara vez mi padre venía a comer, por culpa del trabajo.

Entre en mi cuarto lance la mochila y me tire encima de mi cama fatigado por la carrera que me acababa de hacer, claro que como gimnasia no lo hacía con nada me cansaba, hasta llevando las bolsas de la compra. A veces pienso que tendría que ir a un médico, pero si le digo eso a mi familia... me matarían ya que saldría a la luz mi verdadera identidad.

-Sophie, ¿estás bien? - picaba mi madre a la puerta, me levante pesadamente y la abrí mientras asentía con la cabeza y le dedicaba un intento de tierna sonrisa.

- Tengo algo para ti mama

- Oh, ¿De qué se trata? - me volteo hacia la bandolera y comienzo a buscar el boletín de notas de la primera avaluación. - A ver, que tal se ha portado mi chica... mm... - me la quedo mirando esperando mi premio o mi castigo. - vaya... veo que... has aprobado todo con un diez... incluso... gimnasia...

- Ah sí, tengo respuesta por eso - le corte pero debía hacerlo antes de que me castigara pensando que había echo gimnasia - hable con el profesor y le dije que tengo un problema en la espalda que el informe no se lo puedo dar por que me lleva un médico de la familia y no nos lo quiere dar, así que le voy haciendo un trabajo teórico de todo lo que él va haciendo y le ayudo a controlar sus clases.

Por eso tengo un diez.

- Oh, pero que chica más bien aplicada... bueno pues... habrá que celebrarlo. ¿Quieres comer ramen y un bistec?

Asentí con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que tendría premio por haberme portado bien. Nos fuimos hacia la cocina y comenzamos a preparar aquella deliciosa comida que me encantaba. Al cabo de 5 minutitos; tres para mi preciado ramen y dos para aquel jugoso bistec de ternera que tanto hacia que no probaba, y es que en estos seis años la nota más alta que conseguía era un 9 y siempre me tocaba castigo.

Acabamos de comer y recogí la mesa fregando todos los cacharros mientras mi madre se fue a cambiar, ya que iríamos a comprarme ropa, como casi cada fin de semana y es que ella era una amante de los vestidos y al yo ser su muñequita, me tocaba ir poniéndome todo lo que a ella le gustaba o le gustaría ponerse.

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona de tiendas y entramos en Modern Girl.

- ¡Bienvenida! - era Lucy se le veía contenta, llevaba un gorro de papa Noel junto con el vestido de papa Noel y las botas. - ¡oh si sois mis clientas preferidas! ¿Qué es lo que desean?

- Hola querida, muy bonito conjunto. La verdad es que me gusta y si tenéis alguno para mí Sophie, junto con dos conjuntos para estas fiestas de navidad.

- Oh claro, sigan... no... no...n... no me... - Lucy comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba la boca y el resto de dependientas que también vieron lo mismo que ella, se pusieron igual. Voltee a ver qué era lo que pasaba y me topé con una mujer de pelo negro con mechas californianas sonriendo cálidamente en la puerta de la tienda.

- Buenas tardes chicas - Lucy y el resto fueron corriendo a abrazar a aquella mujer que parecía que la conocían bastante. - Ya estoy de vuelta... anda no lloréis... venga...

- Yukino...*snifh* dios... ha vuelto... jefa… - Me quede sorprendido ya que le llamaron jefa, pero de tantas veces que hemos venido, que yo recuerde nunca nos la hemos topado. - anda va, atender a estas clientas que si no se nos irán a la competencia. - Todas las dependientas se echaron a reír y asintieron dirigiéndose hacia el trabajo que habían dejado y disculpándose con las clientas.

- Lo siento, pero es que... hacía seis años que no la veíamos.

- Tranquila Lucy, no pasa nada. Es normal, yo también estaría igual después de ver a alguien querido que ha desaparecido durante tanto tiempo.

Continuamos con nuestras compras y yo volvía a visitar a mis compañeros probadores, la verdad es que me gusta probarme todo tipo de ropa, aunque no sea algo normal en un hombre, me encanta ir de compras y probarme todo. Al cabo de un rato ya tenía todos menos el de navidad, Lucy se ausento un momento y mientras esperábamos ojeábamos todo el resto de la tienda y me probaba alguna prenda.

- Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar?

- Oh estamos esperando a Lucy, pero usted fue la que hizo que nos enamoráramos de esta tienda así que, no veo por qué no.

- Me alegra oír tan bellas palabras, en fin ¿que es lo que desean?

- Pues nos falta un conjunto de papa Noel.- La mujer se me quedo mirando hasta que dijo que le siguiéramos y comenzó a rebuscar.

- Mire, tenemos todos estos conjuntos, puede escoger el que quiera, pero... es tan bella su hija, que no se merece ninguno de estos, se merece uno al detalle. Si me permite, me gustaría hacerle un boceto de un traje y hacérselo yo misma. Que le parece la idea?- Mire a mi madre ilusionado, ya que era la primera vez que hacían algo por mi sin más.

- Bueno, ha sacado unas notas que merecen ser recompensadas. Así que no veo el problema. - Ante aquel comentario me emocione y una sonrisa comenzó a salir de mi parte, una tan grande que me hice daño en los labios.

- Bueno pues síganme dentro por favor.

Caminamos detrás de aquella mujer y cruzamos la puerta de SOLO PERSONAL.

- Por favor, tomen asiento mientras voy por el material.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban enfrente de una mesa, esperamos unos minutitos y la mujer volvió con una hoja, lápiz, goma y un metro.

- Bueno, al ser de papa Noel será en colores rojo y blanco, pero al ser tan bella su hija le hare algo fuera de lo tradicional del traje femenino, algo así como más lindo. - Las dos asentimos con la cabeza y comenzó a hacer unos cuantos bocetos hasta que los acabo, he de decir que era una máquina para el dibujo, se le daba realmente bien. - Aquí tienen escojan el modelo que desean. - mire todos hasta que encontré uno que me gusto bastante, y se lo indique a aquella mujer. - Oh perfecto, la verdad que a mi también me ha gustado mucho este. - se levantó de la silla y se volteó hacia mí - Bueno, ven que te tengo que tomar medidas del cuerpo.

Me levante de mi silla y fui hacia ella y comenzó con el metro a coger medidas, me tense un poco por si notaria que era hombre no mujer, pero por lo visto no pasó nada.

- Bueno pues ya está, lo tendrán para... si estamos a martes... mmm... el jueves 24.

- Vaya, creí que sería más tarde. Está bien. ¿A qué hora lo venimos a recoger?

- A la tarde sobre las seis, seguro que está listo. Por cierto serán 50 euros.

-Vaya, esta tienda me sorprende cada día, rápidos y baratos… sois geniales.

- Muchas gracias.

-Nos vemos el Jueves entonces, adiós buenas tardes.

- Adiós buenas tardes.

Nos dirigimos al mostrador y pagamos las prendas que acabábamos de adquirir para así, podernos ir hacia casa. Nada más llegar, me fui a la ducha, mientras ella comenzaba a recoger la ropa del tendedero. En esos momentos llego mi padre y justo cuando salí de la ducha fui directo hacia el para darle la cálida bienvenida, en la que nunca sabía si llegaría a mas o no. Por suerte estaba cansado y tan solo fue un beso y un abrazo. Pasaron los días y llego el 24, todo estaba adornado por la navidad y los niños sonreían y esperaban con ansias la noche para que papa Noel les pudiera llevar los regalos que tanto ansiaban por tener, pero yo estaba ansioso por que llegaran las seis de la tarde y poder ir a la tienda a buscar aquel vestido que me estaban haciendo, eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaba preparado para salir desde hacía más de dos horas, estaba contemplando la televisión, no por que dieran un programa que me gustara, sino porque ahí marcaría la hora exacta en la que estábamos.

- Naruto, vas a derretir la tele si sigues mirándola así. – Voltee y vi a mi padre que se asomaba por la puerta del comedor con cables de luces de navidad, le sonreí y se marchó, para dejarme que siguiera con mi rato de televisión. He de decir que estaba bastante contento, ya que parecía que habían cambiado, al a ver sacado un 10 en todas las asignaturas, estaban más contentos y me daban caprichos y no me maltrataban ni me violaban, pero claro… no me atrevo a decir que Nunca más me van a hacer algo… porque el mismo dicho lo dice… Nunca digas Nunca… Suspire y me estiré para atrás, cerré los ojos y me quede ahí en medio del comedor tirado sin nada que hacer.

-Sophie cielo, ven un momento – me levante y me fui hacia la habitación de mis padres y me encontré con mi madre que acababa de salir de la ducha. – anda ayúdame a ponerme este vestido, que nunca atino a abrocharme la cremallera.

-Claro, la verdad es que es muy bonito y es el que te queda mejor…

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Que me vas a sonrojar!

Las dos nos reímos y le ayude a ponerse aquel vestido, y como siempre, acabamos removiendo todo su armario para que se probara toda la ropa que tenía y ver cual le quedaba mejor. Después nos sentamos en el tocador y nos pusimos a maquillarnos para ir relucientes. Cuando acabamos vimos que era la hora de irnos a por mí vestido, así que salimos de casa dejando a Yunk a cargo de las luces de navidad, que era la única decoración que faltaba en la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka Yagami: <strong>HI! Gracias por comentar =D Me hizo mucha ilusión ^^ Si, la verdad es que el principio es muy lioso, pero que se le va a hacer... me encanta empezar historias así *.* Bueno que tienes el chapter espero que te guste =D

Bueno hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo ^^

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus favs y follows =P

E de decir que este capítulo ha sido muyyyyy suave pero necesario para poder juntar TODO TODITO, así que paciencia que en el siguiente…. Mejor me callo que si no hago spoilers OwO

Bueno hasta el próximo chapter Cya!~


	7. 6- Esto es peor que las peleas de

Siento la tardanza pero como ya sabéis las fiestas no me ayudan a darme tiempo para subir el chapter :S

Así que para que no me asesinéis ni nada, os traigo dos chapters =D

En fin, que los disfrutéis! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.- Esto es peor que las peleas de los divorcios.<strong>

Se escuchaba retumbar el sonido de unos pasos tranquilos, hasta que se pararon y se escuchó como picaron a la puerta, emito un gruñido y dejo que entre el individuo que me llamaba.

- Buenos días señor – era un hombre con el pelo azulado y de punta, tenía unas marcas en las mejillas

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –

- ¿Recuerda el caso de Sora? – le mire pensativo hasta que lo recordé

- Si, la verdad que fue demasiado sencillo… me hubiera gustado que se negaran más…. ¿es que ha sucedido algo?

- La familia que les dejaste irse... han vuelto a la ciudad. ¿Hacemos algo?

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… la verdad es que lo han hecho muy bien… no han hecho nada en todas las ciudades que han estado… es gracioso…. Cada 5 meses cambiaban de lugar… lo más seguro que para que no supiéramos más de ellos… son tan adorables... me han caído bien, así que les dejaremos en paz. Levanta la guardia y que no los vigilen más, si en 6 años no han dicho nada, no dirán nada ahora. Y ahora vete, que tengo cosas que hacer ¿Verdad amor?

- De acuerdo señor – el hombre me hizo una reverencia y se fue cerrando la puerta, gire mi cabeza y me topé con aquellos ojos que me volvían loco y sonreí mientras me acercaba a él y le besaba.

* * *

><p>Nevaba por todas partes, y los más pequeños comenzaron a salir a la calle a jugar con ella, a guerras de nieve, creaban sus muñecos y los decoraban con lo que ellos veían o se lanzaban al suelo para hacer ángeles. En cambio los adultos, caminaban hacia sus trabajos ya que durante esa mañana las tiendas tenían que abrir, para que a todos aquellos que no compraron los regalos les diera tiempo mientras los pequeños jugaban con la nieve. Una pareja, con un par de bolsas, paro delante de una tienda y mientras la mujer abría la tienda, el hombre vio como una mujer le llamaba sin que su hija se diese cuenta, el hombre se acercó y le tendió un papel con una lista de compra, sonrió y volvió con su querida.<p>

- ¿Qué pasaba amor?

- Una clienta, toma, necesita esto que lo recogerá cuando deje a su hijo con su hermana, pone que no tardara mucho.

-Oh vaya… pues a ver qué es lo que desea. – Sonrió cálidamente mientras cogía el papel que le extendía aquel hombre y contemplaba el pedido.

- Voy a dejar esto dentro.

-Claro amor, por cierto… ¿No llegas tarde al trabajo?

- Oh el trabajo… - Abrió la puerta de _Solo personal_ dejo las bolsas dentro, se giró y se encontró con su amor de brazos cruzados esperando respuestas. – ¿Desea algo J-E-F-A?

-Oh… claro que desea algo. Que se ponga su ropa de trabajo y abra ya la tienda para el público, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Como usted mande. – Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un cálido beso. El hombre se fue hacia los vestuarios con una bolsa que traía y se cambió de ropa. Traía los mismos colores y prendas que la de las chicas, pero en este caso para hombre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y comenzó a levantar la cortina y a poner el cartelito de OPEN, pero lo que no se esperaba era que mientras levantaba la cortina se topara con una cola de mujeres y hombres esperando para poder comprar, le entro pánico, ya que aún no habían llegado el resto de trabajadoras para poderle ayudar, cogió aire y lo expulso pensando que no sería tan difícil como lidiar con una pareja en pleno divorcio. – Por favor, pasen y Feliz Navidad.

La clientela pasaba y echaban un vistazo a todas las prendas que había, mientras las trabajadoras llegaban entre medio de la clientela que no les dejaba pasar, ya que pensaban que iban a comprar y les quitarían la ropa que tenían en mente. Cuando al fin alcanzaron la puerta de _Solo Personal_, se cambiaron y comenzaron a ayudar al pobre de Mink que ya se tiraba de los pelos por ver tanta gente peleándose por una prenda.

-¿Increíble verdad? – Mink volteo para encontrarse con Lucy que le sonreía.

- Creo que nunca más le diré a Yukino que le ayudare con la tienda… Son peores que las parejas en divorcio… eso si… se nota que se vende calidad… porque los tirones que pegan a la ropa…. Se debería de romper…

-Jajajajaja. La verdad que esto solo pasa cuando ponemos rebajas, y claro… en las últimas compras navideñas.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta dando la bienvenida a una madre y una hija que entraban en aquel momento, Lucy al ver de quien se trataba, se dirigió hacia ellas junto con Mink, ya que el pobre hombre le entro el pánico y no quería quedarse solo, por miedo a que le confundieran con una prenda y le rompieran los huesos por estirarlo.

-Buenos días señoritas, Feliz Navidad.

- Buenos días Lucy, y Feliz Navidad. ¿ Vaya nuevo trabajador?

-Feliz navidad y bueno… más o menos. Soy el marido de Yukino, la jefa de este local, y vine solo a ayudarla. Un placer, me llamo Mink.

- Oh vaya, el placer es mío Mink, me llamo Meiko y ella es Sophie. Venimos a buscar un encargo que nos hizo su mujer. ¿Está por aquí?

-Oh, claro sois las del vestido… he de decir que ha quedado muy bonito. Si fuera de mi talla no me importaría ponerlo, y mira que es de mujer. – Las chicas rieron ante el comentario de aquel hombre y le siguieron para ir a buscar a Yukino.

Mink abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a las dos mujeres que le acompañaban, y se encontraron con Yukino que estaba con papeleo.

-Yukino amor, han venido las chicas del vestido. – Yukino alzó la mirada y al verlas les sonrió y les hizo seña para que se sentaran mientras se fue a buscar el vestido. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió con una bolsa.

- Bueno aquí está su vestido, espero que les guste, aunque se lo va a tener que probar por si acaso le tengo que dar algunos retoques para que le quede maravilloso.

Sophie sonrió ampliamente y asentía con la cabeza ilusionada, y se dirigió a los vestuario que se encontraban ahí, se puso el vestido y salió para que la pudieran contemplar.

-Oh dios mío, pero que belleza. – Meiko se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar el vestido que portaba su querida hija- E de admitir que es una experta para esto, señorita Yukino.

- Amor, te lo dije mientras salíamos de casa y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora, quiero uno igual. – Sophie se sonrojo y se acercó a un espejo para poderse contemplar mejor, estaba súper ilusionada por aquel vestido que llevaba encima, era precioso y le quedaba genial no tenía ningún defecto.

- Oh no, por favor Sophie quédate un momento quieta. – Yukino se levantó corriendo y se fue a por material, se acercó a Sophie y comenzó a hacer unos retoques al vestido. – Ahora mejor, se me había pasado por alto el toque final. ¿Bueno que les parece?

- Fantástico – Sophie no dejaba de mirarse y contemplarse con aquel vestido que tenía.

-Me alegro que le guste, Sophie. Bueno será mejor que se cambie, o quiere llevárselo puesto?

-P…puedo… ¿Puedo llevármelo puesto? – Sophie se volteo más contenta hacia Yukino, la cual asintió con la cabeza le sonrió cálidamente.

-Bueno cielo, recoge tus cosas y vamos a pagar. Que papa nos espera en casa.

Las tres mujeres salieron hacia la caja, y eran observadas por toda la clientela que había en la tienda, y es que aquel traje era maravilloso y en aquella chiquilla quedaba esplendido. Mientras Mink las contemplaba. Pero le cambió la cara al ver aquello.

-Espera un momento… no… - Comenzó a revisar de arriba abajo a aquella persona – Yukino tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Bueno y hasta aquí este chapter, para la gente que quiera ver el vestido de Naru, adjuntare un Link en el próximo chapter (en el 8) con una imagen del traje *.*<p> 


	8. 7- Abre las alas y vuela Ya eres libre

**Capítulo 7.- Abre las alas y vuela. Ya eres libre.**

Eran las tres del mediodía y las tiendas al fin pudieron cerrar para dirigirse hacia sus casas a terminar los preparativos para la noche buena, pero cierta pareja tenía otro pensamiento para aquel día.

- Mink cielo, ¿Dónde vamos?

- Entra al coche y ya verás. - Mink le sonrió cálidamente mientras le abría la puerta del coche para que entrara, después la cerro y se fue al lado del conductor para poder poner rumbo hacia la dirección que tenía en mente.

* * *

><p>- Hola cielo ya estamos en casa.<p>

- Hola, ¿han ido bien las compras?

- De fábula, ahora Sophie te enseñara el traje, es muy bonito.

- Estoy arriba, dile que suba.- Meiko miro a Sophie y le dijo algo al oído, después se marchó hacia algún lugar de la casa

P.O.V SOPHIE

No me lo podía creer que me dijese eso... aunque me moría de ganas por volvérmelo a poner... así que sin pensármelo mucho me dirijo hacia mi cuarto y me cambio de ropa, me miro en el espejo, me doy con una toallita desmaquilladora y me dirijo hacia donde estaba mi actual padre. Entro en la habitación y veo que no está, pero la puerta hacia el balcón esta entornada, así que estaría ahí fuera poniendo las luces. Abro un poco la puerta y le saludo, se me gira y me invita a pasar, me sonrojo y paso tímidamente para que me vea con el traje puesto.

- No tengo palabras... - soltó el cable que tenía en las manos y se dirigió rápido hacia mí, me cogió en brazos y entró dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta que quedaba atrás. Comenzó a repartirme besos por el cuello y a hacerme mordisquitos mientras se acercaba a la cama para tumbarme y comenzarme a quitarme mi preciado vestido. Una lagrima acechaba con salir, ya que pensaba que al fin todo aquello acabo, pero las chuches que se le dieron al ave enjaulado se acaban, y si no canta no hay más chuches.

* * *

><p>OFF P.O.V<p>

- Hola buenos días y feliz navidad, ¿desea algo?

- Hola buenos días. Feliz navidad y perdóneme por llamarle en la hora de plegar pero es urgente.

- Tranquila no hay problema. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Veras...

* * *

><p>Una mujer trajeada se aproximaba rápidamente hacia una dirección, por la llamada que tubo anteriormente. Cuando llego a su destino llamo al timbre y espero a que le contestaran.<p>

- Si, ¿quién es?

- Hola soy la inspectora, vengo a...

No pudo ni acabar la frase cuando la puerta de entrada ya se estaba abriendo y de ella salía una mujer con un trapo de cocina entre las manos.

- Hola inspectora feliz navidad. – Meiko sonreía felizmente mientras la inspectora pasaba al patio de la casa.

- Feliz navidad, lo siento por venir tan tarde pero tenía que venir y no pude hacerlo antes.

- No hay problema, lo único que sucede es que han salido a comprar.

-Oh vaya... ¿podría pasar para ir al baño entonces? Es que no aguanto más.

- Claro, al fondo a la derecha.

- Gracias.

La inspectora entro y se fue directa al baño espero un rato dentro de él y escucho un ruido que provenía desde arriba. Tiro de la cadena y salió para seguir escuchando el ruido y encontrarse en el pasillo a Meiko.

- Disculpe pero... ¿podría enseñarme la habitación del niño?

- La del niño... claro... ven por favor.

Mientras subían las escaleras tranquilamente los ruidos se escuchaban más fuertes y para desgracia de algunos y alegría para otros, Yunk llego al clímax.

- Oh ahhahhaaahh mgn… Dios Naruto como me gustas, anda ven que esto no acaba aquí, es navidad y con esa ropa... no te libras de recibir tu regalo antes y después.

La inspectora se quedó quieta en las escaleras con cara de espanto y se quedó mirando a Meiko ya que no se esperaba escuchar aquellos gemidos y menos aquel nombre.

- Comprando... ¡¿CIERTO?!

La chica se apresuró hacia la puerta donde se escuchaba el ruido la abrió y cerro de golpe, ya que la imagen no era muy bonita que digamos, cogió aire y entro pego un puñetazo agradeciendo a la defensa personal que le enseñaron hace tiempo, cogió una manta mientras tapaba al pobre chiquillo que estaba ensangrentado por culpa de aquel látigo que tenía el hombre a pocos centímetros de él, le ayudo a levantarse pero aquel chiquillo solo sabía llorar de vergüenza y dolor ya que ni andar podía de la agresión sexual que había tenido.

- Ni se os ocurra hacer algo o saldrán peor de esta - comentaba mientras cargaba con Naruto y lo sacaba fuera. Dejo al chico en el coche lo cerró con llave y llamo a la policía. Al cabo de unos minutos, dejo el teléfono y volteo hacia la pareja que no dejaba de intentar de abrir el coche donde ella se resguardo - Dentro de unos días les llegara una carta.

- Feliz navidad, ¿es aquí donde nos llamaron? – Dos comisarios bajaban de su moto, y se acercaron tranquilamente hacia ahí.

- Feliz navidad señores, soy la inspectora de asuntos sociales, necesito que me ayuden a coger algo de ropa para el niño ya que como ven, no me han hecho nada, pero no quiero dejar solo a esta pobre criatura y no me atrevo a salir del coche.

- No hay ningún problema, yo le acompaño dentro y él se quedara aquí vigilando que no le hagan nada.

Entraron y fueron hacia la habitación de Naruto, cuando llegaron, vieron un tocador con maquillaje el cual no entendían pero la inspectora aprovecho y hacia fotos por doquier para tener suficientes pruebas el día del juicio, incluso antes de entrar en la habitación, fue al cuarto de antes para hacer una foto donde se lo había encontrado. Abrieron el armario y para colmo solo tenía ropa de chica, mucha ropa pero toda de mujer.

- ¿No era un niño lo del coche? - comentaba el comisario incrédulo por lo que veía delante.

- Increíble... lo que habrá tenido que aguantar el pobrecillo... se merece el cielo... déjeme hacer una foto a esto también… no nos quedara otro remedio que llevarle algo de aquí... aunque seguro que está acostumbrado a llevarlo puesto...

La radio del comisario sonó y contesto a la llamada, para después dirigirse a la inspectora.

- El chiquillo le ha pedido por favor varias cosas... una de ellas es que el traje de navidad le gustaría llevárselo, que es el que más aprecia...

- ¿Y que más ha pedido?

-Que no le hagamos nada a sus padrastros... - agacharon la cabeza y buscaron el dichoso traje hasta que fueron a mirar por toda la casa y se lo encontraron en la otra habitación, lo cogieron y salieron fuera entregándole aquel traje, arrancando el coche y los comisarios cuando el coche se fue se marcharon después de hacer una nota para poder pasar el informe y que lo puedan usar en el juicio.

P.O.V NARUTO

Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, escuchaba como aquella mujer me hablaba pero no lo hacía caso, me sentía raro, no volvería a ver más a aquellas personas, me cuidaron desde los 10 años no como los anteriores que no duraba ni un triste mes, ellos me acogieron me dieron una nueva vida... no muy agradable pero tampoco quería que les pasase algo. Aún recuerdo cuando tenía 10 años no me gustaba como me trataban pero al paso de los años me di cuenta que así era la vida, que lo más seguro y el resto de compañeros pasen por lo mismo. Por qué… todos somos unas aves enjauladas… ¿no?, así que no entiendo porque me separan de ellos. Y ahora tendré que volver a lo de antes... de casa en casa.

- Naruto... lo siento... - las palabras de aquella mujer me sacaron de mis pensamientos, noté como el coche se paraba de mover y estábamos enfrente de un orfanato, o eso aparentaba. - no he podido sacarte antes de ese infierno... - ¿Infierno? Pero si me trataban bien... como a todo el mundo... - Ya hemos llegado, ya eres libre Naruto ya no abusaran más de ti te lo prometo.

Me quede pensativo ante todas aquellas palabras y entonces caí en que a aquel pajarito enjaulado le abrieron la puerta y le dijeron _"Abre las alas y vuela, ya eres libre. "_

* * *

><p>¡Bueno y hasta aquí otro capítulo!<p>

En fin, espero sus comentarios, favs y follows como siempre hehe y si alguien necesita alguna explicación de algo que lo diga (admito que me gusta liar mucho las historias hehe) ya sea por mensaje privado o por comentario =D

El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo lo podre subir, así que tener paciencia y….

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO:3 !


	9. 8- Recuerda, tan solo tres minutos

**Capítulo 8.-Recuerda, tan solo tres minutos.**

Pasaron las fiestas de navidad, desde hacía mucho que no las pasaba en un orfanato, y eran las primeras que no pasaba con aquellos antiguos padres. E de reconocer que abusaban de mí, me pegaban y maltrataban... pero quizás ya me había vuelto loco pero quería volver a aquella vida, eran lo más parecido a padres que había tenido, quería volver. Sé que significaría volver a la jaula pero... cuando un pájaro lo sacan de la jaula... muere ya que se acomodó. Los primeros días que llegue al orfanato, me la pase metido en la habitación que me dieron, estaba solo ya que no me querían incomodar, al final decidí salir a dar una vuelta e intentas de ser libre, pero no podía, cada cosa que veía hacia me recordaba a ellos, y acababa corriendo a mi cuarto a echarme a llorar y a repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez... _Ya nadie a estas alturas me va a acoger... voy a pasarme toda la vida aquí encerrado... en otra jaula... que les importaba dejarme allí? Ellos al menos me cuidaban..._

Pasaron los días y al fin fue reyes, no espere ningún regalo, tampoco lo quería así que me dirigí hacia la biblioteca que había y comencé a ojear algún que otro libro para leer e intentar de olvidar.

- Los de acción están en el cuarto pasillo a mano izquierda. - me voltee y me encontré una pila enorme de libros encima de una mesa y una mano señalándome la dirección.

- Gracias... supongo pero, ¿porque voy a querer libros de acción?

- Buena pregunta... - el hombre levanto la cabeza y pude contemplar su pelo de color blanco, lo más seguro y es el viejo que mantiene este lugar estable. - por las pintas que tienes supuse que buscarías algo de acción... ¿o es que te va más lo femenino?

- ¿Femenino?

- Romanticismo...

- Oh, ¿así que por ser hombre no me puede gustar? - como no... Un viejo machista... los odio.

- Hahaha que gracioso eres pequeño. Claro que te puede gustar. No hay problema, para gustos colores.

- Perdona pero... ya que me estás hablando... ¿podrías al menos dejar de leer mientras me hablas?

- No veo necesario tener que dejar de leer, para hablar con un cabeza hueca como tú, sin ánimos de ofender eh. - Definitivamente ODIAVA A AQUEL HOMBRE. Me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo, raro en mí, así que suspire y me dirigí a algún otro pasillo menos aquel que me "recomendó". Al cabo de un rato encontré un libro lo cogí y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto.

- Lo sabía, al final es de acción. - Pegue un salto y me gire para encontrarme aquel hombre detrás mío mirándome e imagino que sonriendo, ya que portaba una máscara que le tapaba toda la cara menos los ojos, los tenía a dos colores negro y rojo. Era delgado y por lo visto ya no me parecía tan viejo como antes. Observe como cogió el libro que se me cayó al suelo.

- Las aventuras de Law en el oasis... no es un mal libro, toma. - cogí el libro de sus manos y me lo quede mirando, note como me extendió la mano. - Hatake Kakashi un placer.

- N.. Naruto Uzumaki... igualmente...

- ¿Vives aquí? - me sorprendió esa pregunta pero asentí con la cabeza. - vaya... yo no.

- Supongo que eres un trabajador.

- Tampoco.

- Entonces... ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

-Hahahahahaha que gracioso eres... pues ya lo vistes me cole para leer. Ya me gaste todos los libros de la biblioteca del pueblo... y algunos de aquí son nuevos. En fin me tengo que marchar o me pillaran. Nos vemos otro día.

Me quede incrédulo ante aquel hombre pero, desde aquel día de reyes había conseguido algo, cada día salía hacia aquella biblioteca a la misma hora para encontrarme con él y hablar un rato, pasábamos las horas hablando hasta que se marchaba. Me contaba historias de su vida y yo acabe contándole la mía, pero desde aquel día dejo de venir tan seguido. Me deprimí bastante ya que tenía una buena amistad con el pero... el no tendría el mismo pensamiento.

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto cuando picaron, abrí la puerta y me topé con un paquete en el suelo, con una carta. Mire a todos lados, pero no había nadie. Cogí el paquete y lo deje en la cama mie tras abría el sobre.

_Hola Naruto,_

_Sé que estarás cabreado por haber desaparecido, pero es que como ya te conté tengo un trabajo algo peculiar, y he tenido que salir pitando. Te escribo ya desde otro pueblo, y es que no tenía tiempo para escribir, asi que lo siento por a verme ido así de golpe, pero te prometo que cuando vuelva iré a verte cuanto antes._

_P.D: Acuérdate son 3 minutos solo._

_Hatake Kakashi_

Salía una risa tonta de mi rostro, me alegraba mucho que no pueda venir por culpa del trabajo y no por mí, mire el paquete y lo comencé a abrir como un niño pequeño, me encontré unos potes de fideos instantáneos, se me hizo una sonrisa de payaso y como loco agarre dos o tres paquetes y me fui veloz hacia la cocina para poder comer aquel delicioso ramen que me había dado. Cuando llegue la cocinera no me esperaba y le provoque que tirase la cuchara de palo al suelo con algo de líquido que imagino que sería de lo que estuviera preparando.

- Dios Naruto pero que susto me has dado!

- Lo siento vieja, necesito el micro rápido!

- Espera… ¿eso es comida precocinada? - cuando dijo eso se me cambio la cara, seguro y no me deja comérmela...

- Emm si bueno... es ramen...

- Naruto sabes de sobras que... ¿dijiste ramen?

- Si...

- Te libras porque me gusta, así que espero al menos poderlos probar para poder dejarte usar el microondas.

Me puse súper contento al oír aquello, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a calentar y prepara el delicioso ramen que hacía tiempo que no comía, y es que en el orfanato solo comíamos lo que ella hacia y como bien dijo antes... no le gustan las comidas precocinadas a excepción del ramen. Cuando ya estuvieron listos nos pusimos a comérnoslos y a disfrutar de aquel sabor tan angelical para mí.

Los días pasaron, normales menos cuando venía alguna pareja a buscar otro miembro de la familia, claro que estos se llevaban a los pequeños y yo me iba acostumbrando más a mi nueva jaula.

Al fin un día la inspectora que me trajo aquí volvió para comentarme que dentro de una semana seria el juicio con mis antiguos padres. A su lado había un hombre trajeado no sabía que hacia hay, asi que deje mostrar mi curiosidad.

- Ah sí, este será tu abogado durante el juicio. - el hombre se adelantó unos pasos y tendió su mano.

- Encantado de conocerte Naruto me llamo Mink.

* * *

><p>Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo y ahora... empezara lo bueno =D<p>

Espero que me comenteis vuestras opiniones sobre la historia, y que os guste la lectura.

Nos vemos en el próximo chapter! =D


End file.
